


A Night Out

by TannaraMoonvale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannaraMoonvale/pseuds/TannaraMoonvale
Summary: A night out with friends gives way to new realizations.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one shot that I was inspired to write while doing chores and listening to music. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine, hopefully there's not too many. This is another lighthearted little piece. I hope you enjoy it. The usual disclaimer: I don't own anything or make any monies from this.
> 
> My musical inspiration:  
> Trace Adkins - Honky Tonk Badonkadonk  
> Tracy Byrd - Watermelon Crawl  
> Tricky - Makes Me Wanna Die
> 
> Update: Just fixing a few overlooked mistakes. :) Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it! :)

The war was over, Hogwarts rebuilt as well as both Alleys, now it was time for everyone to breathe a deep breath and start learning how to live again. With all the fear and death and most of Wizarding Britain just surviving, a time for living was upon them.

Hermione, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Neville and Luna all met up at the Three Broomsticks to take a break and remind themselves that not all was lost. That there were reasons to continue living and that things would now start getting better, easier. They had been meeting up since a few days after the war was ended and the megalomaniac was put down, once and for all, like the rabid dog he was. Now that everyone was healthier with proper coloring and weight, it was easier to believe. 

The group was trying to figure out where to go for their weekly outings. They had taken to each person deciding a place they would like to visit, be it muggle or wizarding. It was an enjoyable eye-opener for the purebloods to learn outside their known parameters. For them to see that the muggles were quite inventive and ingenious, living without magic. Those same purebloods got to enjoy showing Harry and Hermione what all the wizarding world had to offer. Between the six of them, there were quite a few discoveries made and plenty of fun all around to be had.

“So, where to tonight?” Harry asked those gathered.

“Well, I believe tonight is Hermione’s night to choose” came Luna’s dreamy reply.

“We haven’t been to a club in some time so I thought we’d check out one that just opened. It’s in muggle London and they play a mix of music. I heard they play a bit of everything; from different genres and eras. I thought you guys might enjoy it better than the others we have been to. What do you all say?” Hermione replied with a large smile.

“I’m in” came the chorus of replies.

“Alright, let’s step outside so I can activate the portkey. We’ll land in a park across the street from the club.” Hermione said.

As the group exited the Three Broomsticks, they formed a circle and touched the portkey with smiles on their faces. No one doubted that the club would be fun; Hermione always picked good ones to go to after all.

When they landed, everyone quickly shook off the teleport and gazed around. It was a wizarding park that was only about an acre in size and protected from muggles wondering in. Across the street they saw an unassuming building with quite the line forming.

“Come on! Let’s get in line before it becomes too long.” Hermione said, laughing.

From the outside, they could hear good music coming from inside. From what they got to hear while waiting, none of them worried about the music selection. It seemed they really did play a bit of everything. They heard rock, heavy metal, oldies, country, etc. but all of it had great beats to dance to.

As the group entered the club, they looked around with appreciation. There were several decent sized dance floors around, with different types of dances going on, instead of just one big one. The atmosphere was one of the joys of living and having fun. 

The group of six decided to dance before finding a table. It’s not that they had need to rest since they had just gotten there. As they all headed to a dance floor, Draco leaned in to ask when Harry was going to ask Hermione out; which Harry replied with, “As soon as you ask Ginny.” with a laugh.

It wasn’t that Harry was shy or insecure; however, no one likes to think they might be rejected or could possibly ruin a wonderful friendship. Hermione had been his best friend since he was eleven and he had always thought more of her than as a friend or sister. 

He had spent many a sleepless night wondering what it would feel like to have her in his arms or him be in hers in a more romantic relationship. But with their lives in constant danger and no one knowing who would survive the war then he didn’t see the point in broaching anything until it was over. That way neither of them would feel the loss any more keenly than just losing a best friend, which would be hard enough.

Now though, he didn’t really have an excuse, except fear of rejection. Hermione had never shown any signs that she thought more of him than just a friend; a very dear friend but friend nonetheless.

However, tonight he felt it might be worth the risk. He was feeling good; his life was in a good place and the war scars were healing nicely, both mental and physical. Plus, he was pretty sure that Hermione had been stealing glances his way tonight, which gave Harry hope. 

Besides, he had a feeling that there would be three couples leaving the club tonight instead of six people. Just as he thought that, Harry looked over and saw Hermione and Ginny start dancing to a song called ‘Honky Tonk Badonkadonk’. Watching them…line dance…yeah, that’s what ‘Mione called it, was quite the arousing sight.

“You know, I knew our ladies were sexy but…damn! They do this song justice.” Draco said to Harry as they both watched the dancing. All Harry could do was nod his head, too busy admiring the view to think straight. Just as the two young men approached the young witches, the song changed. Now they were dancing to a song called ‘Watermelon Crawl’. Oh, they were so in trouble now if the beginning moves were anything to go by.

When the song got to the chorus both young wizards’ mouths dropped open, who knew Hermione and Ginny had those moves in them! Harry and Draco decided it was time to join their women in the dance. 

When the witches saw their young men join them on the dance floor, they decided to go all out with the line dance…just like the video. Both Hermione and Ginny thought it was about time their intentions towards Harry and Draco were made clear. They were done waiting and wanted the guys to understand.

When the song ended, both couples decided to change dance floors. This time, they made their way into the throng of bodies swaying and grinding their way through Tricky’s ‘Makes Me Wanna Die’. This would be the perfect song to leave no doubts as to feelings towards the opposite sex.

As Ginny grabbed Draco, Hermione slunk up to Harry. Both young witches had hips swaying and doing their best to use their partners as a pole. Of course, Draco and Harry had absolutely no problems with this and quite enjoyed it. They gladly joined their dates in the sensual dancing and reveling in the feel of their bodies pressed so intimately against theirs.

After several songs, most of which were very sexy, they left the floor to get drinks and take a break. Once sitting, both couples engaged in intimate conversations. Harry and Draco decided to take the chance and “formally” ask Hermione and Ginny to be their girlfriends. Of course both young witches agreed with thoughts of ‘bout time’ running through their minds. 

When Neville and Luna finally joined them, there was no doubt that they had hooked up as well. Neville had a pink tint to his cheeks but a smug smile on his lips and Luna seemed as dreamy as she always did. Well, maybe with a wider grin than normal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, if you want to hear some really great instrumentals of rock songs then you should check out: 2Cellos, Twin Harps and Luna Lee on YouTube. They really have talent and even my kids enjoyed listening to them.


End file.
